Tasuku Kurosaki/Gallery
Manga Kurosaki DAISY.png|Considering something serious. Bad people.PNG| Deadpanned.png DaisyGettingEmailFromTeru567.jpg|Reading a text message. DoctorKurosaki5687.jpg|Doctor Kurosaki? JanitorKurosaki6776.jpg|The no-good hoodlum janitor Kurosaki. JanitorKurosakiSleeping546.jpg|He's taking a nap now. JumpTeruTasukiCatchAsk787.jpg|A straight-forward face. KuroHug798.jpg|"I swear I will never run away from my sin." KurosakiInSuit68708.jpg|Kurosaki wearing a suit. KurosakiPlayingInnocent566.jpg|This isn't at all what you think it is! KurosakiTalkingToTeruOnPhone4765.jpg KurosakiTasukiSmile677.jpg|A gentle smile. KurosakiTeasingTeruOnPhone6767.jpg KurosakiTheHeroOfJustice4677.jpg|He's not a hero of justice... KurosakiWorried76587.jpg LaugingTasuku7667.jpg|Kurosaki laughing PuppyCuddleKurosakiTeru56.jpg|Teaching him how to pet the dog. SadKurosaki5768.jpg ScaredAndReallyWorriedTasuku.jpg ScaryKurosaki-san56.jpg Tasuku56.jpg UsualTeruAndKurosaki647.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki going to the school WarmSmileHappyTasuku6577.jpg WetKurosaki657.jpg|Kurosaki dripping wet. YoungKurosakiTasuku980.jpg|A young Kurosaki looked rather like a bishonen. Teri kurosaki picnic.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru lying on the grass. Agreement for a reward.PNG|Kurosaki's smile. kurosaki as a little.png|Kurosaki as a child. tasuku.JPG|Kurosaki's worried face. injured kurosaki.jpg|Injured Kurosaki. not letting your hand go.jpg|"I'm not going to let go of your hand." daisy smoking.jpg|Kurosaki smoking. Almost kiss.jpg|Almost Kiss. Fell in love.jpg|"I already fell in love with you... a long time ago". Teru kurosaki hug.jpg|Kurosaki hugging Teru. Kurosaki teru neck kiss.jpg|Teru holding up Kurosaki. kurosaki take it off.jpg|"Take it off". i'm behind you right now.jpg|"I'm behind you right now." Are you daisy.jpg|"Are you Daisy?" Are you daisy wrong stupid.jpg|"Wrong, Stu-pid." kurosaki sick.jpg|Kurosaki has fever. I will just learn to love everything about you.jpg|"I will just learn to love everything about you." close to kiss.jpg|Close enough for a kiss. Kurosaki to Teru what would you do if i were daisy.jpg|"What would you do if i were Daisy?" shooting face.png|Kurosaki's and Teru's shooting face. :< kurosaki full view.jpg|Kurosaki's full view. I made it in time.jpg|"I made it in time." worried daisy.jpg|Kurosaki's worried face. Now you realise how scary i can get.jpg|"Now you realise how scary I can get?" Teru watch Kurosaki sleep..jpg|Teru is watching how cute Kurosaki is sleeping. Kurosaki DENGEKI DAISY.png Jump to me.jpg|"If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." Kurosaki saves kiyoshi.jpg|Kurosaki saves Kiyoshi from being hit by a car. Kurosakki saves kiyoshi.jpg|Kurosaki saves Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi cries after being saved by kurosaki.jpg|Kiyoshi cries after being saved by Kurosaki. Kurosaki and kiyoshi who did you call.jpg|"Who did you just call?" no way kurosaki daisy.jpg|"There's just no way Kurosaki can be Daisy". Then i ll just tell you about the person i like.jpg|"Then I'll just tell you about the person I like." kurosaki in teru's arms.jpg|"Your hands are cold, it feels nice..." Acting weird.jpg|"You're acting weird." hilarious surprise.jpg|Kiyoshi accidentally cuts Teru's skirt... which causes Kurosaki's nose to bleed. cute riko and kurosaki.jpg|Cute Kurosaki and Riko. Kurosaki and teru SERIOUS.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru acting serious. Kurosaki sent flying andou.jpg|Kurosaki sends Andou flying. Teru tasuku hug.jpg|Tasuku hugs Teru. tasuku if you hurt my princess.jpg|"If you hurt my princess, this faithful servant will not know what he'll do next." Sou remember the sin of Daisy.jpg|"Remember the sins of Daisy." smoking collection.jpg|Kurosaki's smoking collection. Kiyoshi crying d.png|The first appearance of the hoodlum janitor. Teru and kurosaki.jpg|Say "AAAAHHH!" <3 Chapter 42 cover.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki holding hands. Kindness of others.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." kurosaki drinks papico.jpg|Kurosaki drinks a papico. kurosaki under rain.jpg|Kurosaki under the rain. ice cream thief.jpg|Kurosaki is eating Teru's ice-cream. tumblr_ljgzbeFF0o1qdieuto1_500.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru in the winter. 26529 103222289708375 100000618133325 87886 335332 n.jpg|Kurosaki is sleeping next to Teru. 205221 116955901716579 100002065087390 154350 794739 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki under the rain. 216312_116956368383199_100002065087390_154373_1255610_n.jpg|"What are you hiding from me?" Colored Smoking daisy.PNG Volume 10 kurosaki.PNG|Volume 10 cover, unmarked. Volume 12 unmarked.PNG|Volume 12 cover, unmarked. 022.jpg|Volume 9 cover, unmarked. 16betsucomi.png Unmarked vol. 2.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 2 cover unmarked Unmarked03.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 3 cover unmarked Volume5 unmarked.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 5 unmarked Volume 6 unmarked.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 6 unmarked Unmarked07.PNG|Kurosaki and Teru, volume 7 unmarked 021.jpg|Kurosaki, Soichiro and Teru, volume 8 cover unmarked. Betsucomi calendar 2010.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Calendar 2010. betsucomi 2008 calendar.jpg|Kurosaki and Teru under the rain. teru kurosaki summer.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki in the summer. Dengekidaisy01 cvr.jpg|Dengeki Daisy Volume 1 cover, English edition. betsucomi nov 2010.jpg Dengeki457.jpg DAISY_38_01.jpg|Kurosaki in the manga. 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 3.jpg 1.jpg Sept 2009 5.jpg Kurosaki 5.jpg Juny 2008.jpg Feb 2009.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg Dengeki356.jpg Dengeki43.jpg Daisy09 l.jpg 208641 116580538420782 100002065087390 152122 5653210 n.jpg|Teru and Kurosaki with daisies. Tumblr_lpguoeLtz81qfur2qo1_500.jpg Lqlqlq00.jpg|Colorful Daisy. On Article Kurosaki DAISY.png Lqlqlq00.jpg Fan Art Coloring beauty-sama deviantart.jpg|"That's Beautiful". Fan colouring. if you fall i will catch you i will be waiting time after time.jpg|Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time: "If you fall, I will catch you. I will be waiting time after time." teru and kurosaki at school fan art.JPG|Kurosaki and Teru at school. Fan colouring. kurosaki_tasuku_by_bletisan-d3itad7.png|Colouring by bletisan at deviantart kurosaki_tasuku_cx_by_katiefoo-d3khy24.png|Coloring by katiefoo at deviantart The_Fourth_Man_by_NickyNomNom.jpg Kurosaki_Blushes_Colored_by_i_hEaRt_RaN_cHaN.jpg TeruxKurosaki_by_Babu_chan.jpg Teru_and_Kurosaki_by_Siscoh.jpg kurosaki_by_moonlitrose5-d40zzy7.jpg Err Dengeki Daisy by fflightningxiii.jpg Lovers in Fall Dengeki Daisy by OtakuRi.jpg coloring justine90 deviantart.jpg Colouring just-2random deviantart.jpg Coloured nasshi deviantart.jpg| nasshi deviantart colouring.jpg|"Why would you bring this girl so close to me?" fflightningxiii deviantart colouring.jpg| coloring yiny-chan deviantart.jpg|The coolest guy you will ever meet. colouring kawaii-neko96 deviantart.jpg skuttywan deviantart colouring.jpg|Chapter Five, Fan colouring. Colouring fflightningxiii deviantart.jpg Coolgirl101213 deviantart.jpg ikukihiko deviantart colouring.jpg colouring neliel707 deviantart.jpg Colouring_old-king_deviantart.jpg|Chapter 7: He will protect me. Fan colouring. mehmehmeh22 deviantart colouring.jpg|Kurosaki is smoking. kurosaki suit colouring.jpg|Kurosaki in a suit. kurosaki thoughts colouring.jpg chp 1 fan colouring.jpg|"I just don't want to take for granted the kindness of that person who helps me." Fan colouring. real people aren't nice colouring.jpg|"People are not that nice in the real world, stupid." Fan colouring. Category:Galleries